1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generators and, more specifically, to a system for generating voltage and current using the triboelectric effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy harvesting by converting ambient energy into electricity may offset the reliance of small portable electronics on traditional power supplies, such as batteries. When long-term operation of a large number of electronic devices in dispersed locations is required, energy harvesting has the advantages of outstanding longevity, relatively little maintenance, minimal disposal and contamination. Despite of these benefits, superior performance, miniaturized size and competitive prices are still to be sought after in order for energy harvesting technology becoming prevalent.
The triboelectric effect is a type of contact electrification in which certain materials become electrically charged after they come into contact with another such as through friction. It is the mechanism though which static electricity is generated. Triboelectric effect associated electrostatic phenomena are the most common electrical phenomena in our daily life, from walking to driving, but the triboelectric effect has been largely ignored as an energy source for electricity. Some electrostatic microgenerators have been developed and used in research relating to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), but such designs tend to be based on inorganic materials and the fabrication of such devices requires complex processes.
Therefore, there is a need for a reliable, small and easily manufactured system for harvesting triboelectric energy.